


Like We Used To

by snafumoofins



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, sex followed by washing each other followed by sex followed by present day sex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafumoofins/pseuds/snafumoofins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the promo for the finale, with Jesse and Tulip standing at the trunk of her car. </p><p>Jesse and Tulip get into a mess that nearly ends badly. After a few, frigid moments of fearing that he's been hurt, Tulip finds herself pinned in between Jesse and her chevelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this in with a prompt from pauldierden on tumblr: "tulip and jesse washing blood off each other after a job goes bad."
> 
> Feel free to prompt me on my tumblr gxnsandtxlips.tumblr.com

There were always two ways to leave off a job. Successful and barely successful. There wasn't an option for failure, no in-between, at least not when Tulip and Jesse were concerned. That was what made them such a sought after team, she supposed. No two human beings worked better together. Her and Jesse, it was like clockwork. Back-to-back, they killed anyone in their way, solved any problems that rose after.

They both had their individual quirks, of course. If someone touched her in a way he didn’t like, looked at her in a way he didn’t like, he’d lose sight of their task, make the fucker regret it (she never complained about this, it only made her want to fuck his brains out). She was prone to letting her temper get the better of her, too, sometimes took too long killing fuckers that _really_  ground her gears. They were both bronze _and_  brains, however. Jesse was just as good as strategically getting out and into situations as she was, she was just as good with a gun or with her bare fists as he was.   
  
Though no matter how prepared they were, there were always fumbles. This time, the four fucknuts that had decided to intercept their cartel wanted to _fight_. Two of them came at them with bats while the other two shot, to which Tulip had shouted something along the lines of: “ _Pussywhipped fuckstains!”_    
  
They’d made do though, Jesse whipping out the knife from his pocket to get in close and personal with the bat boys while Tulip lay an unyielding line of fire upon the other two.  
  
Adrenaline always slammed in during these moments for both of them, and it was a _rush_ , a better rush than cocaine, almost as good as sex. Blood pounded in her ears and she saw nothing but red ‘till the last fucker was down. 

This moment always terrified her. The moment when the adrenaline ebbed into a subtle, spastic thrum and her heart pounded in her throat. She looked over to Jesse, and he looked to her, the same, worried eyes. They moved towards each other, his hands moving to brush the blood of one of the goons (who’d tried sneaking up behind her as she shot while Jesse fought the other and shoved her to the ground) from her cheek. The attempt of attack wasn’t much use, she’d beat his face in with the butt of her gun until it was a mushed mess and was covered in red.

She glanced Jesse up and down, as he did the same, and her heart stuttered for a moment as she took in the dark spot of blood against his lower stomach. 

Quickly, desperately she was pulling up his shirt, uttered a breathless laugh as his bare skin, lightly bloodied from one of the four’s wounds bleeding onto him, met her eyes. They were good. Fine. Tulip couldn’t stand it, sometimes, those few moments where part of her waited for him to collapse to the floor, for that dark spot to be a gunshot, to be a knife wound.   
  
“We good?” Jesse murmured, as he always did and she shot him a grin, a sort of victory-adrenaline kicking back in as she realized that despite the muck up, her and Jesse were fine. Bloody, but fine. 

“Almost went tits up, didn’t it?” she replied. 

He’d gone around to check the bodies for anything of value while she loaded the cartel into the back of her chevelle. Tulip paused over the trunk after she closed it, a sudden, weight against her back drawing her back to crane her neck. Jesse stood there, his hands fluttering to her hips, his eyes dark as coals. She knew this look very well, knew that he’d seen that man bring his bat down on the ground beside her head before she was slamming her gun into his temple. She felt it too, a thrum of primal _need_  to have him inside, to make her feel that he was okay, that she was okay. 

He shifted his hands to either side of the trunk behind her as she turned around to face him, looking up into those smouldering eyes with as she let a small grin play at her lips.  

“Do somethin’ for me, Jesse..?” he leaned down as she spoke, his eyes watching her mouth as though he could consume her right there,“It’s bad… _nasty_ ,” she trails off, her tongue slipping between her chapped lips to wet them. 

“Anything,” he says after a moment, his voice low, gritty. 

“Fuck me against this hood like we ain’t ever gonna fuck again,” Tulip commands, her tone hard, her gaze harder. 

Their lips met then, a frantic, nipping struggle to consume the other in desperation to _feel_  each other after a fight that could’ve left one of them off in a bad state. 

Her fingers raked through his hair, tugging hard while his pushed to the small of her back, crushing her against him. 

They broke apart, breathless, but moving, Tulip turning away from him and shoving her jeans down, Jesse fumbling with his belt. 

There was no foreplay, no more kisses, only Tulip shoving her underwear to her ankles and Jesse pulling himself from his briefs. 

She’d just barely gotten her hands against the hood when his hand smoothed over her back, gently urging her to lean against the warm trunk of her chevelle. 

A hiss escaped his lips as he pressed to her, probably from the wet mess she was. Fights like that always did this to her, after all. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” she nearly sobs as he pushes into her, curling her toes in her boots as he fills her. She leans heavily against her chevelle, need lighting throughout her body like a sparkler. 

He grunts in respond to her reaction and she knows he loves it, seeing her splayed out in front of him like this. 

Jesse isn’t soft, doesn’t take his slow time, instead he _fucks_. His hips snap against her ass with each thrust, the preacher’s son grunting and cussing under his breath as he frantically beats into her, Tulip replying in kind with the same string of curses with her hand between her legs. 

Soon enough, almost embarrassingly soon enough, the slap of skin against skin is drowned out by the buzzing in her ears as those sparkler bursts of pleasure light into a wildfire. She lets out a petite gasp, sucking in a breath and holding it as she throbs around him. Her body rocks against the trunk on her own accord, her cramping fingers furiously working against herself to make the most of her orgasm and soon enough, Jesse is grunting her name, stiffening and she can feel him fill her. 

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of her and Jesse catching their breath, he gently pulls out of her. With a gentle hand on her shoulder, he turns her around, kisses her sweaty, bloody forehead. “Let’s get back to the motel,” he suggests. 

They leave the bodies and she drives them back to the strip-motel, knowing they’ll leave in a few hours to get the fuck out of dodge before the cops come sniffing. 

They hold hands as she drives, only letting go to get out of the chevelle before they walk towards each other and lock fingers again. 

Tulip and Jesse are quiet as he unlocks the door, too much running through their minds. _If she’d not rolled away quick enough…If he’d forgotten his knife_. They’re disgustingly bloody and well beyond tuckered out, but first things first. 

Tulip doesn’t waste time in shucking off her pants again, as well as the rest of her clothes. “Really liked that shirt,” she huffs, looking at the bloodstained mess of cloth on the floor.   
  
“I keep tellin’ you to wear something you don’t mind dirtying,” she turns at his comment with a rueful grin before she walks into the motel’s cramped bathroom with her boots in hand. While Jesse takes off his clothes, she wets some toilet paper and gives them a good wiping, tossing them out the doorway before she’s turning on the shower. 

She looks at herself in the mirror as the shower heats up, taking in the smudged blood across her face, when Jesse’s creeping up behind her again. He doesn’t press to her as he did last time, just wraps an arm around her waist and props his head on her shoulder. “Whatcha’ see?” he asks, looking at her through the mirror’s reflection. 

“Two dirty ass idiots,” Tulip replies with a snort before she turns to peer at him. He looks childlike to her, in that moment, those big eyes still gazing into the mirror. Part of her wonders what he’s thinking, part of her knows it might hurt her heart. 

“C’mon,” she grabs his arm from her waist and tugs him into the shower with her, giving a happy sigh as the warm water blasts against her back. “C’mere, you,” she says, stepping back so he can step into the stream. She loves cleaning him after fights like this, loves how therapeutic it feels to get all the blood off of his body. With the shitty hotel soap, she scrubs at the blood against his stomach, on his arms. 

“Jesus, you’re gonna peel my skin off, y’know that?” he complains with a groan as she shoves him around. “Gimme a damned minute to enjoy the water- _hey!”_

He jolts at her hand slapping against his ass, Tulip grinning as she scrubs away at his back. She lets him face her again, “Here, baby,” she says as she leans up on her tiptoes. “Close them eyes for me,” and when he does, she carefully washes his face.   
  
Washing his hair is always her favorite because it makes him melt like putty in her hands. He leans partially against the tiled wall as her fingers massage into his scalp, Tulip humming softly as she smooths his soapy hair back.   
  
He’s always much more gentle when it’s her turn. His hands slowly move across the planes of her body as though he’s trying to map it out, rubbing over the suds against her skin again and again. 

She nearly falls asleep, standing there, his hands leaving soft embers behind in their wake as he skims them up and down her arms.   
  
Her eyes are already shut when he washes her face for her, and by the time he’s ready to wash her hair, she’s slid to the floor of the shower, sitting there with her eyes closed, lips screwed together tight.   
  
It doesn’t phase him, he simply kneels beside her and works shampoo into her hair. “You good?” he softly questions and she gives a sharp nod. He understands that she likes her space, understands that too much bad’s happened to her since she was born, but here, now, she’s just sleepy and trying not to think of what would’ve happened if that _had_  been a gunshot in his stomach.   
  
“I love you,” she finally says, opening her eyes to find his open a bit wider.   
  
His gaze softens and he laughs softly, rubbing a soapy hand against her cheek. “Love you too.”  
  
Once she’s rinsed her hair and they’ve both dried up, they make love on the lumpy motel bed, end up getting sweaty all over again, as per usual in Texas. 

* * *

 

It’s funny, how old memories can come back like a slap across the face. She stands at her trunk, just thinking over that bloody night Austin when she feels a familiar weight at her back. This time, her body’s not as accustomed to this, Jesse being so affectionate. His heat alone sends sparks up her spine and she finds herself smiling like a fucking little girl with a crush.   
  
She turns, looking up at him with a coy lift of her brow. Her mouth moves before she can fully process it, her hand reaching out to curl her fingers around his belt, “ Do somethin’ for me Jesse? I mean, it’s bad… _nasty_.” 

“ _Mmm_ ,” is all he grunts in reply, and as she dips her hand lower, she can feel him hard in his trousers.   
  
Like the first time they were in this situation, they waste no time. There’s still something different though. When they kiss, it hits her in the chest like a cow’s kick. She’s missed him _so_  much and she’s wanted this for _so_  long that her vision is briefly swimming.   
  
Jesse pulls back, looks at her fragile expression for a moment, “You good?” he softly questions, his hand stroking her cheek.   
  
“Yeah,” it’s a gruff reply. She’s still not fully okay with him, still hurt over a few things, but all she needs and craves in that moment is his body against hers, him _inside_. 

“Let’s do it ‘round front,” she says after they kiss again, popping the trunk open long enough to grab a star-printed blanket. 

“You still have it,” Jesse laughs from behind her. 

“You know me, Custer, can’t have no ass prints on my hood,” she calls as she tosses the blanket over the hood of her chevelle. She never lets herself sit too far back, worried she might dent her baby, so she props herself on the edge of the hood, hands resting behind her. 

She lets Jesse tug off her jeans for her, enjoys the way he freezes when slips his fingers down into her panties to what is probably an embarrassingly soaked mess (Tulip had every right to be that way, it’d been _ages_  since he’d had her, after all).   
  
Tulip lets out a low rumble of appreciation as he works her clit, scrunching her shoulders up together. He rubs her until she’s practically mewling and then he draws his hand away, watching her with those dark eyes of his as he slips his fingers into his mouth. That damned sight alone has her entire body vibrating in shivers.

His fingers still damp when he grasps either of her thigh, slowly pulling them apart with a wicked grin on his mouth. She’s lazy as he does this, slinging her legs around his waist and tugging him closer. He takes a hot second to unbuckle his pants and shove them down with his briefs and then he’s sinking home. 

As he fills her, she lets out a heavy sigh, every little knot in her chest dissipating as she takes in the fact that her boy is with her now, _one_ with her, as they always should and would be. 

She’s surprised when he slowly draws back and pushes back in, but she's relieved he's taking his time. Part of her, a small part, is afraid he’ll leave again after this, act like it never happened, but the bigger part of her can only focus on his cock pushing in and out of her, his hand gently pressing between her legs. 

Tulip wraps her arms around his neck, using his weight to pull her body up from the hood of her chevelle and against him as he rocks into her. She closes her eyes, takes in the gentle lift of pleasure with each time he strokes her clit, increasing his pacing.  
  
“Fuck me like we ain’t ever gonna fuck again,” she finally says after a few more moments of softness, Jesse humming against the skin of her neck as he kisses it.   
  
“That’s not gonna happen,” with a pang of disappointment, she realize he’s stopped moving now and draws back to look him in the eyes. 

There’s a sincerity in them, something that makes her want to trust him. “I’ll fuck you like I’ve been dying to fuck you, with the intent to fuck you again.” 

Tulip pauses for a moment, touched before she laughs, “That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard anyone say with that many ‘fucks’ in it,” she says before grabbing his cheeks in her hands and kissing him hard. 

When they’re back into things, her chevelle’s rocking gently from the frantic pace Jesse builds up, Tulip openly gasping out with each slam into her, each jolt of pleasure from her impending peak. 

They come together, holding each other like their lives depend on it and staying that way with their foreheads mashed together until they hear a faint echo from indoors. “ _Nice one pardre!”_

“That _fuck_!” Tulip hisses as she pulls back from Jesse, nearly set on bending his goddamn dick as she scrambles off of him. 

He groans at the loss of heat, reaching for her shoulder with a whining: “Come on, Tulip, just stay with me a ‘lil longer.” 

She turns on him, a look that clearly states “ _Do you really think I’m gonna let this shit fly_?” and he goes quiet.   
  
“I’ll give you all the lovin’ you want, just let me skin that friggin’ vampire first,” she tells him, begrudgingly planting a kiss upon his cheek. 

“Sounds good,” Jesse decides, watching his Tulip stomp into the house, soon followed by the howling laughter of Cassidy and a beer bottle smashing against what Jesse assumes is Cassidy’s head. 

 


End file.
